


Fathoms Below

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [46]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Good Boy Sihtric, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Mermaids, Prince Finan, Sorcerer Sihtric, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Song 16:  Fathoms Below from The Little Mermaid Soundtrack.He's always felt an odd connection to the ocean, as if when he walks with it, he can finally be himself.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Fathoms Below

**Author's Note:**

> ... The Little Mermaid crossover no one asked for but I wanna write more of. Ugh! ALSO COME HANG WITH US!  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> 

The wind carries the man’s soft voice to the water's edge, dancing through the air. He walks the beach most nights as the cold settles in, humming to himself as the moon hangs overhead. Sometimes it’s just a melody he hums and other times he sings. Sometimes he gets carried away, and his voice rises above the lapping of the water. It calms him, the singing and the ocean alike. He's always felt an odd connection to the ocean, as if when he walks with it, he can finally be himself.

"Prince Finan!"

He sighs deeply, stopping his humming, and he turns. He tries not to glare at the disturbance. It is not the man's fault. He is just doing his duty. But sometimes Finan just hates the man for constantly disturbing his walks.

"Sire, you should not be out here all alone." The priest says, stepping closer.

Finan shakes his head as he walks around the man. "I am fine, Father Beocca. I can take care of myself.”

The priest nods his head and steps back. “Of course, sire, of course.”

Finan sighs, his whole body sagging with the motion. He casts one last long look at the ocean. He pauses for a moment, thinking he saw a flash of something in the water. But it is gone and he shakes his head before heading back up towards his castle.

**… … …**

“Lord… I don’t think this is a good idea.”

He speeds past his companion, flicking his tail harder and propelling him towards the surface. He breaches the water and shakes the drops from his hair. There is a smile on his face and his bright blue eyes shine in the moonlight. He lifts his hands from the water and runs them through his hair, straightening out the locks. “You worry too much, Sihtric.” He says with a smile as the younger merman breaches beside him. He doesn’t wait for the boy to say anything, he hooks an arm around his thin, pale neck and pulls him closer. He kisses him, bites at his lips and licks the salt water from his jaw.

Sihtric smiles and returns the kiss. He wraps his arms around his Lord’s waist under the water and for a moment, he is distracted. But then he remembers the reason they are there and he pushes out of his embrace. “Lord…”

“You are going to have to call me Uhtred when we go on land.” The Lord interrupts with a smile.

Sihtric sighs and shakes his head.  _ “Uhtred! _ This is a bad idea!” He hisses.

Uhtred tilts his head and shrugs his shoulders. “You have been watching him happily with me for just as long. You are just as enchanted with him. You cannot tell me you don’t long to meet him as well.”

Sihtric’s face colors and he looks away. 

Uhtred smiles as he swims closer again, crowding into his mate’s space. “I know you do. I want to know if he tastes different than you.”

Sihtric’s face colors more and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and worries it between his teeth.

Uhtred laughs softly and swims away, circling him lazily in the water. “So come on, make with the magic and make us those…” He falters over the word and lifts his hand above the water. He wags two of his fingers, miming the way a human walks.

Sihtric rolls his eyes and shakes his head, the moon bouncing off the silver trinkets in his hair. “Legs, Lord. They are called legs.”

Uhtred nods his head. “Yes. Those things. Hurry up.”

Sihtric pauses again and casts a look at the castle on the shore. “How do you know he's even going to be here?”

“Because he’s here every night!” Uhtred insists. 

Sihtric rolls his eyes again but he smiles. “I still can’t believe you talked me into this.” He mumbles as he reaches for the amulet around his neck.

Uhtred smiles as he swims in closer. He wraps his arms around the boy’s waist and puts his chin on Sihtric’s shoulder. “Because I can talk you into  _ anything _ , you’re my good boy.”

Sihtric wrinkles his nose and giggles and pushes him away as he pulls the necklace off. He clasps the amulet in both of his hands and lowers his head. He closes his eyes and starts chanting softly. The amulet glows brightly and the light starts spreading through the water. Soon a circle of light surrounds them in the water. Uhtred looks down, watching as the water starts bubbling up around them. He turns and swims back, moving closer to Sihtric, until their backs touch. He's not really nervous. It's not their first time on land. But this time feels different as he feels the magic swirl around his tail.

Then just as suddenly, the light is gone and the two mermen are treading water with human legs. Sihtric struggles for a moment as he slips the amulet back on his neck and tries to kick with his legs. Uhtred presses closer and wraps an arm around him. “Calm down, Sitty.” He says softly into the boy’s ear. “I’ve got you.” Sihtric nods and the two slowly swim towards the shore. 

As they get closer, they hear the gentle humming they’d come to love. Uhtred pulls himself up on the short and slowly stands on his shaky legs. Then he turns and offers a hand to Sihtric.

“I was wondering when you two would come out.”

They turn and look up in surprise as the Prince strides towards them along the beach. Uhtred helps Sihtric up and stands in front of him, suddenly on guard. His eyes narrow and his lips curl into a snarl. He can’t imagine how it would be a set up, but if it is, he will not go down without a fight. And he is the best fighter of the Kingdom. He may be on land, but that would not stop him from ripping out the throat of this man if needed. Oh how the tides suddenly change! A moment ago, he thought of kissing the human, and now he thinks of killing him.

The Prince holds up his hands and slows. Then he stops completely, his eyes wide, and he turns. The clouds shift and the moon shines and it makes the two very naked men on the beach stand out. “I’m sorry.”

Uhtred frowns as he watches. “Sorry for what?” He whispers, his voice low.

Sihtric presses closer and whispers in his ear, “The nakedness. Humans wear clothes, remember?” Uhtred breathes out and rolls his eyes. He had forgotten. “Humans are so foolish.”

The Prince clears his throat and tries to look again but he covers his eyes and turns away. “Do you… do you speak?”

Uhtred still watches him, still stands in front of his lover, even though the younger merman is just as capable. They had spent many years fighting battles in the oceans all over. But still, it is his fault they are there and Uhtred will make sure no harm comes to his Sihtric. 

The Prince sighs and turns towards them again. He looks away, down and up, clearly trying not to look at their naked bodies. “I do not know if you understand.” He says, taking a step toward them. He continues to look up at the sky and holds his hands out. “I do not mean to startle you. I mean no harm. I just… I have heard the tales and I have… seen… your tails.”

Uhtred’s eyes widens and he glances over his shoulder at Sihtric. The sorcerer’s eyes are lifewise wide and he looks scared. Uhtred turns, grabs his hand, and pulls him back towards the water. “Come on.”

“Wait!” The Prince runs after them. 

Sihtric is already in the water, submerged up to his neck, when Uhtred pauses. He turns, water up to his waist, and he glares at the human. Sihtric turns in the water and he gasps. His Lord has to be next to him for him to change them back.  _ “Uhtred!” _

The human lifts his hands again as his feet touch the water. He doesn’t stop until the water is up to his thighs. He holds up his hands. “Uhtred? Is that you?”

Uhtred glares again and opens his mouth, exposing his sharp teeth and growling. “You will not take another step.”

The man’s eyes widens and he nods. He takes a step back, his hands still up. “I won’t.”

Uhtred still glares at him like he wants to rip him apart. Or maybe rip his silly human clothes off. He still hasn’t decided. “What do you want from us?”

The man opens his mouth, looking confused. “I… I don’t want anything from you. Just… to meet you…”

_ “Uhtred!” _ Sihtric calls again.

Uhtred turns and lifts his hand, signaling to his mate. Then he turns back to the human. “You know what we are?” He asks, his voice softly.

The Prince nods his head. “Mermaids… mermen.” He corrects as his gaze shifts lower for a moment. Then he catches himself staring and looks up again. “Sorry… yes. I have heard the tales and I have been watching you watch me.”

Uhtred tilts his head curiously but he doesn’t drop his guard. “You have seen us.” He states.

The Prince nods again. “From my window, before I’d come down or after I’d leave. Just a glimpse here or there. That’s why I come out here every night, hoping to see you again, hoping the tales I heard were true, that you could come up on land.”

“Why?” Uhtred asks, taking a step forward. The Prince’s face colors and he turns away. Uhtred rolls his eyes and steps back again. “Humans are foolish.”

“We have this thing called modesty.” He answers. “And privacy.”

Uhtred smiles. He tilts his head and lets out a little laugh and he smiles at this man he had become entranced with. “Come closer.”

_ “LORD!” _ Sihtric snaps loudly as he swims back. His feet scrape against the loose soil in the water as he scrambles towards his mate. He grabs Uhtred’s arm and tries to pull him back. “We should go! Now!”

Uhtred turns to him and places a quick kiss to his trembling mate’s lips. “You worry too much.”

Sihtric’s eyes darken and he glares. “I worry for you because you have no sense, Lord!” He snaps viciously. 

Uhtred smiles and laughs again. “Love, it was you who was first so enamored with the song we heard.” Sihtric’s eyes widens and he shakes his head as his face reddens again. Uhtred continues. “You confessed your desire to taste him first, before the thought had crossed my mind. This is your idea.” Sihtric drops himself into the water, hiding in embarrassment as Uhtred laughs again. He turns and smiles at the Prince. “I am the Lord Uhtred and this is the Sorcerer Sihtric, and yes, we have been watching you for quite some time.”

The Prince’s gaze lingers on the hiding man and his mind lingers on the spoken words. He shakes himself and looks up at the self-proclaimed merman Lord. His mouth feels dry and it takes him a moment to find his voice. “I.. I am Finan… Prince Finan.” He adds.

Uhtred holds out his hand, remembering the gesture he had seen between humans before. Finan stares at it a moment before lifting his hand and placing it in the stranger’s. Uhtred slowly lifts Finan’s hand to his mouth and kisses it softly.

Sihtric pops back up out of the water with a loud sigh. “I give up.” He leans against Uhtred and rests his chin on his mate’s shoulder. “He is pretty and the magic is done. We may as well stay until it fades.”

It takes Finan a moment to find his voice again. “How long is that?”

“Three days.” The sorcerer answers. “Then we must return to the ocean for a period.”

Finan nods slowly. “But… you may return? To the land?”

Uhtred smiles and nods. “We may. As many times as wanted.”

“Then quickly, follow me.” Finan backs up a step. “Before the priest comes to find me again.” The two mermen nod and move to follow and as the Prince leads them across the dark beach, he wonders exactly how he’s going to sneak the two still very naked men past his guards and up to his chambers without being seen.


End file.
